


Angels Riding Stars

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker really wants a star on the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Riding Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/)**alldunn**  who prompted for angel vs star treetopper :p  Merry Christmas!!  Exactly 100 words for you!!

 

“You have to put an angel on it.” Eliot demanded.  Parker looked at Hardison who just stared back like he didn’t understand why either. 

“Why?  I like the star.  It’s shiny and, oh, I know!  We’ll do both!”

“Parker I am -“

The words were cut off as 5’7”of Parker was suddenly in Eliot’s lap, pressing her lips to his.

It wasn’t until much later, sated and naked, Hardison’s head resting on his chest and Parker staring at the tree, that Eliot shook his head.

“Is our angel riding that star?”

He shook his head.  “There’s something wrong with you.”

 


End file.
